leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jarvan IV/Background
Story As the royal family of Demacia for centuries, members of the Lightshield line have spent their lives waging war against any who opposed Demacian ethics. It is said that every Lightshield is born with anti-Noxian sentiment in his blood. Jarvan IV is no exception, even though he is the first Lightshield born to the age of League of Legends. As his forefathers had before him, he led Demacian troops into bloody engagements with Noxian forces, and on many occasions he has bled alongside wounded allies and fallen comrades. In his most crushing defeat, he was outmaneuvered and captured by a Noxian battalion under the command of . This mistake nearly cost him his life at the hands of , but he was rescued by the Dauntless Vanguard, an elite Demacian strike force led by Jarvan’s childhood companion, . Those close to him believed that his capture changed him. was quoted as saying: "His eyes never seemed to look at you, only through you to something he could not look away from." One day, without warning, Jarvan IV handpicked a squad of Demacian soldiers and left Demacia, vowing to find "atonement". He began by tracking and hunting the most dangerous beasts and bandits he could find in northern Valoran, but he soon tired of such prey. Seeking something that only he understood, he ventured south of the Great Barrier. He wasn’t heard from again for nearly two years. After many had assumed the worst, he returned to glorious fanfare on the streets of Demacia. His Demacian plates were adorned with the bones and scales of creatures unknown. His eyes bore the wisdom of someone twice his age. Of the twelve soldiers who had departed with him, only two returned. In a tone as cold and steady as steel, he swore to bring the enemies of Demacia to their knees. “There is only one truth, and you will find it at the point of my lance.” –- the “last words” of Jarvan IV at his failed execution Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"By my will, this shall be finished."'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"For my father, the king."'' *''"Today is a good day to die!"'' *''"We shall rest when we are dead!"'' *''"Find me greater foes."'' *''"Protect the faithful."'' *''"Demacia: now and forever."'' *''"Who dares defy my will?"'' *''"Stand with me, brothers and sisters."'' *''"No quarter for the wicked."'' *''"Topple their forces!"'' *''"I love a challenge."'' *''"Ours is but to do and die."'' *''"Righteous retribution!"'' *''"Purge the unjust."'' Upon using Cataclysm *''"Demacia!"'' Taunt *''"Assemble the rest of your team... I'll wait."'' *''"Do you like my weapon? Come closer for a proper inspection!"'' *''"Demacia! Get some!"'' ;Joke *''"Sunder any army, crumble any mountain, leap the great - owwawww... my toesies."'' *''"Awareness is the key to victory! Be sure you never let your guard dow- awwowawwoah."'' League Judgment Development Riot Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: They say that you can tell a lot about a man by the way he carries himself. Of course, if he’s heavily armored and toting around a gigantic spear, that might say something about him, too. It is my pleasure to introduce to you Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia, a man whose attire may tempt you to harbor some preconceived notions about his personality. Just remember that looks aren’t everything. This gentleman is also the Crown Prince of Demacia and a real class act!Champion Sneak Peek: Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia AT LeagueofLegends.com Patch History : Jarvan IV charges through his opponent, dealing physical damage and lowering their armor by a %. This will pull Jarvan IV to a Standard if it encounters one, knocking up all enemies in his path. * : Jarvan IV calls upon the ancient kings of Demacia to shield him from harm and slow surrounding enemies. Triggers automatically if damage would reduce Jarvan below 300 Health if it is not on cooldown. * : Passively grants Jarvan bonus attack speed and armor. Active: Throws a Demacian flag, dealing physical damage and granting passive benefits to nearby allies. * (Ultimate): Jarvan IV heroically leaps at his target, dealing physical damage and creating a circle of terrain around them for a few seconds. * (Innate): Jarvan IV exploits his target's opening, dealing 10% of the target's current HP as magic damage, caps at 400. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds.}} References Category:Needs Patch History Category:Champion Backgrounds